Beautiful Dirty Rich
by Stolen Beauty
Summary: Along came Isabella, along came The Beautiful Dirty Rich, notorious in that godforsaken town. Openly sexual, disconcertingly beautiful and filthy rich. AH. OOC. Hiatus...
1. Beautiful Dirty Rich

**I've decided to revise and re-write BDR because I didn't like the way it was turning out. Most of it will be the same but I just want it to be perfect. Thank you for bearing with me. Much love to all who are reading this. **

**I do not own anything. Not their wealth, not their beauty, not their… Okay maybe I do own their dirty minds. **

Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Once upon a time, in a land in the middle of nowhere, where it always rained, lived six specials seventeen-year-olds. They were notorious in that god-forsaken town for their beauty, their wealth and their constant state of mind. But each of them had... finer qualities. There was an extremely handsome couple. The townspeople longed to appear even slightly similar to the two of them, and looked up at them with certain adoration. But was their beauty only skin deep? Another duo possessed filthy, filthy minds. They were extremely naughty. One who didn't know them on a personal level might call them _obscene_. But, oh dear no, they were far from obscene... they were just ... growing too fast? The last of them were ridiculously prosperous and they practically _bathed_ in thousand dollar bills. Adults and children alike looked at them with mock-friendliness. Whether the other adolescents wanted to scam their way into friendships, the sole reason being the benefits that will follow or the grown men and women who were looking for a way into fortune. Being surrounded by all these shallow people, you must wonder how lonely and emotionally challenged these particular human beings must be. Together these six darlings formed the Beautiful, Dirty, Rich. Here are their stories.

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

**Thank you again. **


	2. I've Seen Too Much

**You do not want to know how many times I re-worked this chapter. Too much second-guessing on my part. But I hope it's worth it. **

**Playlist: California –Phantom Planet ( don't ask); Idioteque- Radiohead; McFearless- Kings of Leon. **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dreams of becoming a dancer. Not Bella and not the swinging W of the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. _

Chapter One

My little light

Is going to shine

Shine out so bright

And illuminate your mind

My little soul will leave a footprint

_My Little Soul _by Depeche Mode

Isabella

Even the town sign is fucking decrepit. The W of 'Welcome To Forks' hanging by a thread.

Why did she have to pick Forks... of all the places in the world, my mother had to pick Forks Washington? She picked it under the pretences of wanting me to have a more stable living environment. Ha! She just wants to drop me off somewhere where I can't wreak too much havoc, so she can go off dressing the stars.

So here I sit in the back of my black, chauffeur-driven Cadillac heading towards the outskirts of this gross little town, the only place my mother could find to build a big enough house for me to live in comfortably. I'm not going to lie; it's huge, complete with a dance studio, indoor and outdoor pools and big walls surrounding the house like in a fairytale. I like feeling like a modern day princess.

The car is pulling up the long drive to my new home, pausing only while the iron gates open for us. My driver, Jeffrey, parks the car in front of the staircase leading up to the doors. He gets out quickly coming and opening my door. He lends me his hand and I get out of the car.

I silently make my way up the long and elegant staircase that's border with some of my favourite flowers. Putting my I-Pod in my purse, I get the keys out of my pocket and unlock the door to find my beautiful, not-so-humble abode.

Every time I move, I always design the new house. My mother gives me free reign because she knows she won't be living in it all that much. I have to say I've outdone myself with this one. It's amazing.

I walk up the beautiful Brazilian cherry stairs up to the third floor, my personal floor. I design all my houses with the same layout: one main floor, with the kitchen and living room blah blah blah, the second floor is for guests and the third is mine.

I walk down the hallway to my new bedroom. The walls are all painted the purest of whites accented with black and white paintings of old Hollywood and pictures of me. I look at the portraits of Audrey Hepburn, of Marilyn Monroe, of Eva Gardner, Cary Grant, James Dean, Frank Sinatra, John Lennon and I wonder how they made being so perfect look so effortless.

Adorning the walls were also photos and news articles of my shows and classes and achievements at _Les Grands Ballets Canadiens_ in Montreal.

I had such a wonderful time in Montreal. It was my favourite city, and I've lived in so many I've lost count. It was so nice. You can find every single culture in the whole world crammed into one tiny little island. It fascinates me.

It's probably the only place I've ever felt at home in. Going to school, pursuing my dance career, walking downtown at night in the winter with your friends, stopping in a small cafe for a nice sup of coffee to warm up your fingers, itchy from the frostbite, it just felt _right_.

One hot tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away before it could roll off my cheek and onto the floor.

*

I walk into the dance studio ready to shake off the unpleasant tears. It's a huge studio, three long walls made up of mirror all the way to the top and one wall, one big window looking over the little river that passed through the forest behind my house.

I walk over to the sound system and plug in my I-Pod.

The heavy beat of Radiohead pulses through the speakers.

I slip on my pointes and lace them up the way I was first taught in the third grade.

I let the rhythm take over my body. The throbs of the music turning on switches and making my body come alive. I let go. Let go of all my emotions and put them out on display for everyone to see through my movements. My movements get choppy and rough, I'm angry and frustrated. I try to fight back my emotions all the time but when I dance I have no choice but to succumb to them, letting them take control. My mind has nothing to do with my dancing; it's in my heart, the need to just set it free, whatever _it _was.

The adrenaline rushes through my body, whooshing through my veins; I can feel it pumping to my heart. I'm on a high. It's the most amazing feeling in the world.

I dance and dance and dance.

*

**Tell me how you liked it by reviewing. Please and thankyou. **

**loveu , Gianna. **


	3. No One Knows This Place Quite Like Me

**So uhm, here's chapter three. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I'm having some computer troubles. Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter should be coming soon.**

**PLAYLIST : Ignorance- Paramore, New In Town- Little Boots, Hometown Glory- Adele, Wanna Be- Dizzee Rascal ft. Lily Allen. **

**Enjoy my bloo****d, sweat and tears bitchesss. **

Chapter Two

Heard you're new in town  
Want someone to show you 'round  
Well no-one knows this place just quite like me  
Well I don't hang with the crowd  
Where I go we're dressing down  
I'll take you where the music plays for free

So don't rely on people you meet  
'Cause no-one is safe in these streets

I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money  
But we'll be fine  
No I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a good time  
I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money  
But we'll be fine  
No I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a real good time

_New in Town_ by Little Boots

Alice

"What is up with all the fucking hype over the new girl?" Rosalie asked me.

"I really don't know, but I think she lives right next door," I said. " All summer workers have been slaving away building the house, or should I say castle, while she was off shopping in Milan. "

"OMG! That like totally sounds like two girls that I know, like OMG!" Emmett said, in a little girl voice.

"You're a douche. Anyway as I was saying, no one knows where she's coming from. It's those fucking sluts that are fucking gossip mongering. They won't let anyone breathe."

"Speak of the devils," Rose muttered, "And they shall appear. Fucking whores."

I turned to Edward coming over to where we were sitting… with none other than his favorite fuck buddy… Lauren Mallory. I shudder just thinking about her. Bleh.

"Hey Lauren! Is it just me or do you look especially like a cheap hooker today?" Rose yelled from her spot on the hood of my car.

"Seriously, did you mug one of five Forks prostitutes, because that is just plain mean," I yelled.

Her voice came in the nasally whine it always does. "Eddieeee, why are they always so mean to me?"

"They're not being mean to you. They are stating facts and asking questions. I was actually wondering the same thing they were," Edward said matter-of-factly. She was about to start with the awful noises again when a revving motor speeded into the parking lot.

It was a jet black Cadillac.

The driver parked it right in the middle of the parking lot, where everyone could see it.

All the movement in the parking lot had come to a complete stand still. Everything happened in slow motion. The driver's door opened and a little man in a uniform walked over to the back door and opened it.

All I could see at first was her hat, a straw fedora with a black satin band going around it. She walked around the car and we got a full look at her. All I could tell from where I was standing was that the girl could dress!

Her leather leggings shone in the little bit of sun there was in Forks. She had a white v-neck tucked in to the leggings and a black boyfriend blazer over it with the sleeves rolled up. But her shoes were the best part of the outfit. They were cage shoes. The Yves Saint-Laurent cage shoes. Rose and I have the same pair. They're awesome.

You'd think she'd turn around maybe look around but no.

She walked straight into the building without even glancing back.

xoxo

Isabella

I didn't bother looking at the Forks progeny, they were bound to be the same, maybe even worse then the rest.

I walked right into the building and headed for what I supposed was the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new," I said politely to the old woman behind the desk.

"Of course, dear, your schedule is right here. Here are your papers and your locker number. I trust you can handle it the rest," she said sweetly.

Why is it that it's always the old secretaries that are the nicest.

"Thank –you Mrs. …"

"Cope, dear, Mrs. Cope."

"Well thank-you again Mrs. Cope," I said with a big smile.

I walked out of the front office and looked at the papers Mrs. Cope gave me.

Locker 490.

I made my way down the still-empty hallway looking at locker numbers, the only sound audible was clicking of my heals on the linoleum.

As it turns out my locker is one of the very last ones, great. I opened it up stuffed all my shit in there.

The beeping sound from my purse alerted me of the text I just received. I sat up on the windowsill and rummaged through my purse for my phone.

The text was from Laurent.

_Tu me manques déjà. _

_Je t'aime chérie. _I hit send.

A minute later the IPhone beeped.

_Why did you have to leave?_

_I don't know. I miss you._

_Tes lèvres me manques._

_Je m'ennuis de tes yeux._

I was so caught up in my messages that I hadn't realized people started coming into the school. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said to all of them.

That stopped the staring, or at least made them try to conceal their ogling.

I shoved my phone in my bag and went to my locker. Or at least I tried to get to it. It was basically surrounded cheap hookers.

"That's so sweet, I didn't know Forks High gave free scholarship to prostitutes. Although I have no problem with hookers, I do have a problem with people hanging around my locker. Move," I said in a sugary sweet voice.

They all gave the 'UH' look.

"Since your new we'll let that comment slide but for future references that's not how it works. We," she said waving her finger in the air pointing to hoes around," get to stand wherever we want." Oh, Jesus, I couldn't stand her already.

"Listen, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, because nobody can really be as stupid as I think you are but-" I was cut off from somebody behind me.

"They really are as stupid as you think they are, maybe even more," I turned around to see who was talking and saw two of the most beautiful girls ever.

One was tall and blonde and looked like she could be a super-model. The other was a short girl with black hair styled like Dita Von Teese. The one who spoke was the blonde.

"Then should probably get brain implants that match their breast implants," I said sarcastically.

"I heard one of the cheap blondes behind say, "Can you really do that?"

"Rosalie Hale," the tall blonde came up to me and shook my hand.

"Isabella Swan," I said with a smile.

"And I'm Alice Brandon," the little one said. "I see you've gotten to a great start, Isabella," she said, nodding her head to the pack of silicone-on-legs still hovering around my locker thinking that they owned the place. "Scram hoes," Alice growled at them.

They scampered like tramps.

"So what do you have first period," Rosalie asked me.

"Umm… French," I said with a grin.

"Why the smile?" Alice asked curiously.

"French is the language of loooove, and plus, I'm fluent en français," I said with not a hint of an anglo accent.

"Oh, good, 'cause Alice and I are totally lost in the language department. Let me see your schedule," she took the schedule out of my hands before I had the chance to answer.

" So, Isabella, where the fuck did you get that bag? I've been looking for it everywhere and I can't find it. Hermès bags are practically impossible to find in the States," Alice said enthusiastically.

"I was in Milan this summer and I'm pretty close with the fashion director for Hermès. I have connections in the world of fashion," I said shrugging my shoulders. "That's the only pro of having a mother like my own."

"What does your mom do?" Alice asked.

"She's a stylist."

"What's her name?"

"Renée."

"What?" Alice shrieked, Isabella cringed. "Your mother is The Renée, like The, _The_ Renée?"

"Unfortunately."

"Okay I have officially invited myself and Rose to your house so I can raid your closet. By the way, nice shoes." The words rushed out of her mouth all in one breath.

"Sweet Jesus, Alice. Of course you can come over after school, I'll just tell Alfred that we're going to be three and that he should take the Hummer," I said while trying to find my phone in my bag. " Fucking phone, it gets lost in the immensity of this bag… Got it!"

I quickly typed out the message and headed for my locker followed by Rose and Alice.

"What do I have this morning?" I asked bending to get my books.

"French, Cal, History aaaand, mmm, Bio," Rose called out.

"Guess what, we all have classes together," Alice said in a sing-song voice. "Rose and I have French with toi, you have Cal with Em, History with Jas and Bio with Edward… lucky," Alice said sarcastically.

"Wait who's Em? And who's Jas? And who's Edwards?" I asked, grabbing my books and unbending in one move.

"We are," said three boys coming are way.

Hot damn.

xoxo

**Okay soooo how do you like it? **

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:**

_Tu me manques déjà._**= I miss you already.**

_Je t'aime chérie _**= I love you sweetheart.**

_Tes lèvres me manques. _**= I miss your lips.**

_Je m'ennuis de tes yeux._**= I miss your eyes.**

**Alright then, please review. **


	4. J'Veut Ton Amour

**Okay took a while but it's here and it's good. Chapter four, yay me!**

**PLAYLIST; Bad Romance- Lady Gaga, Use Somebody- Kings of Leon, Love Stoned- The Hoosiers, Pop the Glock- Uffie (Jussss fer fun) **

**Now read.**

Chapter Four.

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
B-B-Bad and bad

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

_Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga

Isabella

Damn.

Hot much?

"I'm Emmett McCarty," said the huge one. He looked like a body builder but he had a baby face, with two dimples and curly brown hair.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," another one said with a slight southern accent. Umm… yum. He was tall and lean and had shaggy blonde hair. He had the bluest I'd ever seen.

"And I'm Edward Cullen," the third one said. Fuck me. He was actually the epitome of sex. Fucking sex on legs. He had bronze hair that looked like he'd just been fucked good. His eyes were emerald pools. His nose looked like it'd been broken a few times, it was crooked and extremely hot. His mouth was turned up on one side in a sexy crooked grin.

"Isabella Swan, pleasure to meet you three," I said politely smiling at all three.

"Rosalie and I are going to Isabella's after school, so don't wait up bitches, we're leaving here as fast as we can. I have some closet- radage to do," Alice said. She walked up to Jasper and they got completely lost in each other's eyes… and then they started a heavy duty make out session.

"Sorry about the graphics, Jas and Ali are dirty birdies," Rosalie said apologetically.

"Rose don't be so nice, Jasper and Alice are fucking pervs and we all know it," Emmett said with a huge grin. "So, Isabella, where did you move from?" he asked.

"I was actually in Phoenix," I said.

"Why the fuck did you move to Forks if you were living in sunny Phoenix?" Rosalie asked staring at me like I grew a third eye.

"It wasn't my choice, my mother sent me here because I was causing too much trouble in fucking Phoenix. Anyway, I didn't really like it there, it was a little boring. I've lived places a thousand times more exciting than there," I said monotonously.

"So you travel a lot?"

"My mother's job requires us to move around a lot, whatever. It's actually kind of cool though. I mean, what eighteen year can say they've lived in New Zealand and Japan in the same year?" I said with a smile.

"Not many, I can assure you that," Rosalie said.

The bell rang. I had first period English, with Emmett.

He put his arm around my shoulder and carried my books in his free hand.

"So, Bella, how do you liking dear Forks so far?" he said in a British accent.

"It's a shit hole, but now that I've met you I don't think it'll be so shitty," I said, playing along with his sarcasm.

"Oh I think you'll rather enjoy it here, it's quite lovely actually, with the rain and damp forest and the cool weather. Quite enjoyable," he said, keeping his poker face on when I knew he wanted to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure," I said exaggerating.

"Anyhoe, you down for a party on Friday night, my house, ten-ish, you better be there. I'm counting on you to be my arm candy," he said, completely dropping the whole English façade and throwing me a wink.

"Sounds cool," I said as we just walked into class.

Fucking A, half of the blonde twits were in this class and there were these two awful looking nerds that were drooling. Bleh.

"Don't pay attention to the fools in Forks, they're not worth the time of day," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Promise," I whispered back.

We sat down at the back of the room. When the second bell rang the teacher started droning on about what we were going to do this year, blah, blah, blah. I pulled out a tattered copy of _The Valley of the Dolls _and flipped open to where I had stopped.

EM POV.

_Valley of the Dolls, _this chick is cool and smart. Now why can't I be attracted to someone like Bella? Why did I have to love her? It's not right. It breaks my heart every time I see her with him but I can't help looking. It's wrong. It's not fair. Did she know what she did to me? Did she know what power she had over me? Did she know that I would do anything for her?

I thought I'd just forget her. It was working pretty well all summer, just distracting myself with other girls. But when I saw her this morning, all the feelings, all the emotions just came flooding back into my heart and it almost exploded under the pressure.

But I was a fool to think that I could just forget her like that. And it happened the same way every summer since… well since kindergarten really. I hated myself for loving her. I despised my very essence. But I couldn't do anything about it.

Sometimes I wanted to cry, sometimes I wanted to laugh at my own stupidity, sometimes I wanted to rip out my hair from frustration.

The bell rang and I grabbed my things and Bella's.

"Hey Em, you want to come over to my house to? It'd be fun, I'm going to invite Jasper and Edward I think it'll be nice," she said in a soft voice.

"Sure, toots, I'll be there," I winked at her and walked her to her next class. I gave her a little peck on the cheek before I left and whispered in her ear, "be nice and don't let Jas push you around in History, he's a nut."

I left her looking worried as hell.

I turned around to face my next class with the cause of all the little cracks in my heart…

Rosalie Hale.

xxx

**OMG! GAH! I love Emmett. **

**I think Bella and Em'll get together just fine. **

**Next chapter is the rest of the day.. featuring no other than our precious Edward. Mmm.. finger licking good. **

**Anyhoo, revieeeewwww.. please. **

**love u all, g. **


	5. The Crucified USA

**Here it is, here it is 3 **

**Playlist; Dance in the Dark- Lady Gaga, L.E.S. Artistes- Santogold, Time to Pretend- MGMT, Crawl- Kings of Leon.**

**You know you love this, so read.**

Chapter Five

What I'm searching for  
to tell it straight, I'm trying to build a wall  
Walking by myself  
down avenues that reek of time to kill  
If you see me keep going  
be a pass by waver  
Build me up, bring me down  
just leave me out you name dropper  
Stop trying to catch my eye  
I see you good you forced faker  
Just make it easy  
You're my enemy you fast talker

_L.E.S. Artistes_ by Santogold

Isabella

Finally fucking free.

The final bell rang and I grabbed my books and zoomed out of that classroom. Calculus gives me the freaking creeps. I headed for my locker and Rose and Alice were already at their lockers getting their shit together.

"Alright ladies, the H3 should be parked outside right now. The guys are coming over a little later," I said while shoving my things in my locker.

"Let's go," Rose said already halfway down the hall.

I slammed my locker and followed her out.

The first thing I noticed was my baby, Britney, my hot pink Hummer. Second thing I noticed, everyone was staring at her.

"Damn girl, you didn't tell us your H3 was pink!" Alice squealed, running bouncing over to it excitedly. Rose and I took our sweet time.

"Nice ride," Rose fist bumped me.

We made our way to the car, Alfred was ready holding the door open for us.

"Alfred, these are my friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon," I introduced them to my long time partner in crime slash chauffeur.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Hale and Ms. Brandon," he replied politely, shaking their hands.

We all hopped in the back seat and Alfred closed the door. I leaned over the console and plugged my IPhone in.

"There's a little tradition in this baby," I said, looking back at them and patting the leather headrest affectionately. "I've named her Britney after the Hummer in the 'Do Somethin' video. So, tradition says we have to play a Brit song every time we're in B."

"Ooh! Can we hear Gimme More? I've had in stuck in my head the whole day," Alice pleaded.

I scrolled down on my list and hit play.

_It's Britney bitch. _

Hearing the first line of this song always makes me want to go ape-shit but I contained the bitch in me. I didn't want to scare Alice and Rosalie the first day we met.

We all sang along at the top of our lungs and I think we permanently broke Alfred's right eardrum.

Twenty minutes, five songs and one broken eardrum later, we arrived in front of the wrought iron gates to my palace. Alfred slipped in the card key and they slowly opened. We parked in the garage and we all hopped out.

"Thank you, Alfred," I said as I opened the door leading into the house. I led them to the main entrance where the stairs led to my refuge.

They stopped in the middle of the huge hall and Alice looked up at the chandelier like with her mouth open.

"I feel like a princess, Bella," Alice whispered.

"Do you want the tour?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she said in the same awed whisper.

"On the first floors we have the kitchen, the dinning room and the ballroom," I said showing them into every room.

"Hold up, you have a _ballroom_?" Rosalie said with her mouth hanging open.

"Ya see, when I was a little girl, I always wanted to be Audrey Hepburn and live in the 1920's, ballrooms are the closest I'll ever get," I said matter-of-factly. "Alright, on the first we also have the gym and the dance studio, come on."

I brought them to the gym first. And them I brought them to my little piece of heaven… my dance studio.

"Take your shoes off before you come in," I said, pointing at their shoes. I guess I looked serious enough, they both bent down and took their shoes off. We walked in it felt like someone had just washed my brain and got rid of all thoughts. The feeling I get when I walk in the studio is comparative to an acid trip. The world was suddenly like a fairytale, and I had no worries everything was magical.

xxx

Rosalie

"And this… is my dance studio," she sighed in relief, like the weight of the world was no longer her burden to bear. I could tell dancing was her trip. It was like a drug for her. It was like me and cars or Alice and fashion. It was the air we breathed. It was vital to our very essence.

I looked at Alice and realized that she too had understood.

I found it amazing how people can have passions like this, which take them on a high. And every time they even as little as think about it, they're sent into another world. It was a beautiful concept when you really thought about it.

"Sorry, I spaced a little there, come on I'll show the rest of the house," she said sounding really baked.

"Don't worry, we get it," I said with a little chuckle.

She led us to the freaking huge spiral staircase and we walked up to the second floor.

"Okay well, second floor is basically guest rooms, there are two master guest bedrooms and three other normal ones," Bella said sounding slightly bored.

"And now for the exciting part… _my floor_. You see, I move around a lot, the most fun part of the move is that I get to design the house. Every house has a safe haven for me, a refuge. The third floor is always mine." She spoke animatedly.

We walked up the last step and it was like we were transported to another time. I felt like we were living in a black and white movie. I wouldn't be surprised if Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn walked by.

The walls were pure white; the floors to ceiling windows' letting in the little sun there was filter in and gave the whole room a glow. It was almost exactly like the room in the Dolce & Gabbana _Rose the One_ commercial with ScarJo. The faint pink accessories in her room complemented the white perfectly. Huge frameworks of Isabella dancing, of James Dean, of Ava Gardner and a million other old celebrities were hung on the walls.

This room was a true work of art.

"It's beautiful," Alice said star struck.

The door bell rang.

xxx

**sorry sorry sorry, I know I told y'all that I was gonna put Eduardo in this chapter but it just didn't happen that way. **

**But this time I promise promise promise that next chapter there ****will ****be some Edward action. **

**Anyhoo, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**If ya did, give me a review, I live for 'em. **

**loveu, gi.**


	6. URA Fever

**So, chapter six people. Cool I know! It's been a while, but I had exams this week and ive been studying like a crazy person. But I got it to yall relatively fast, eh? **

**Playlist: Fragile Tension- Depeche Mode, Conquest- The White Stripes, U.R.A. Fever- The Kills (new obsession), Money Honey- Lady Gaga. **

**Read read read read read read read… read. **

Chapter Six

you are a fever, you are a fever  
you ain't born typical  
you are a fever, you are a fever  
you ain't born typical

living in a suitcase  
meet a clown and fall in love  
been dying to have you over  
clown around and brake up

_U.R.A. Fever_ by The Kills

Edward

I think I've become a mad man.

Everything about her sends me over the edge. She sends me over the edge of sanity. Her body was amazing, boom goes the fucking dynamite. Her legs looked they went on for days in those leather pants and the vneck she wore displayed awesome cleavage.

But her face was nothing compared to her body, her face was that of an angel. It was perfectly heart shaped. Her skin was milky and smooth. Her eyes were vibrant blue, but they seemed to change colors in the light, they turned turquoise with little specks of gold in them. I don't know about anyone else, but I got just got lost in them. The piece-de-resistance was her lips. They were luscious. Big and red and just delicious, I wanted to taste them desperately.

It kills me to know that she won't even give me the time of day. She won't even glance at me. It's obvious that she's not interested. Which fucking grates my nerves. Nobody has ever not been interested in me.

That fucking pisses me off.

No need to worry though, I'd work my charm on her tonight.

xxx

Emmett rang my doorbell at six. I made my way down the stairs at a leisurely pace, showing that I wasn't over eager to go to Isabella's house, even if no one was there or paying attention.

"Bye mom," I kissed her on the cheek. She didn't even look up from the paper.

Even though I was used to my parents ignoring me, that didn't mean it didn't hurt when they wouldn't even acknowledge my presence with a nod or a hum.

I closed my front door quietly and headed for Jasper's car. It was a really beauty. A 1967 Ford Mustang, white with two cobalt blue stripes from front to back. I hoped in the front window Dukes of Hazzard style and Jay peeled out of the drive. I think he was a little too excited to see Ali.

We got there in two minutes, seeing as her house was a small forest away from mine.

We pulled through the gates and all the way up the long drive. Fuck there was a lot of stairs.

We toughed it all the way up the stairs and Em rang the doorbell. A small and round South American woman answered the door.

"Isabella, tres chicos estan en la puerta!" she sopke quickly and loudly.

"Si, si Rosaria, son invitados!" Isabella yelled as she came down the stairs. It felt like little butterflies were flapping away in my stomach when I saw here.

It felt like the whole world blurred around me and I only saw her.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Isabella

"That would be the boys," Alice stated.

"I'll go get it," I said.

"Isabella, tres chicos estan en la puerta!"

I made my way down the stairs at a leisurely pace, knowing there was no rush. "Si, si Rosaria, son invitados!" I tried to comfort the worries of my nanny.

"Hey boys, we're upstairs, c'mon," I said cocking my head towards the stairs and smiling.

xxx

I don't know how we ended up like this.

We were all sitting on pillows around my hookah passing the hose around spewing random facts about ourselves.

"When I was in middle school, Lindsay Lohan offered me blow," I said, giggling.

"No fucking way."

"Fucking way."

"When we were kids, we started a society of imaginary friends," Emmett said cackling.

"Aw, Em, why'd you have to bring that up," Edward said, obviously ashamed.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I said.

"Well, my imaginary friend was a polar bear named Stanley," Emmett said proudly.

"Mine was a penguin named Bob," Jasper drawled with a crooked grin.

"Well, mine was a mermaid named Aquamarine, beat that bitches," Rosalie had her nose up in the air pretentiously.

"Nay-nay bitch, my fairy, Sparkles, was fucking A," Alice said, obstinate.

"Fuck you all, Boo Boo was the best," Edward pouted, not realizing what just came out of his mouth.

Everything fell silent.

You could hear the crickets.

I broke it.

"Boo Boo, really?"

Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Oh my fucking God, we should totally start a society! It would be fucking cool," Alice exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Hell yes!"

I secret society… this could be interesting.

"I'm in."

"Okay now that we must establish our name," Alice said very matter-of-factly, even though we were all buzzed.

"Okay, name some qualities that we each possess," Rosalie said helpfully.

"I guess we're all rich," Emmett offered.

"Amen to that."

"Jasper and Alice are pretty dirrrrty."

"And I think we've all come to the conclusion that we're all beautiful."

"Crap, it's like that Lady Gaga song. We're the Beautiful, Dirty, Rich, bitches!"

xxx

**Hope you liked it. **

**What do yall think about Bella having a tattoo?**

**loveu sexy bitches. **


	7. Well I Can't Pretend I Don't See This

**Okie doks, so yeah it's finally up, I know, amazing right? I took a while and I'm soooo sorry for the delay but school has got me frazzled. He, I just said frazzled. **

**Anyhoo, I love you all, so here it is**

**Playlist: Shove It- Santigold, Paper Gangster- Lady Gaga, That's What You Get-Paramore, I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore- REO Speedwagon. **

**Alright, you can read now. **

Chapter Seven

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop holding on

This is an emergency

So are you listening?

_Emergency _by Paramore

Rosalie

It had happened again.

I was played like the little puppet I am. And even though I know that all I'm good for is my money, and trust me I've come to terms with it, it doesn't make it hurt any less. I should've known, I should've seen the fool-proof signs that the bastard was nothing but a gold-digger. But love is blind. Or should I say, infatuation is blind, because now I know what I felt for James wasn't real and true love. I was in love with the idea of being in love with him.

In the beginning he seemed perfect. He respected me, he took me out, he made me feel like a girl in love. But the evidence was right there, in my face, but, like every other boy, I chose to ignore it, told myself that he was perfect, that my mind was just making things up.

Fuck it, I don't feel like thinking about him anymore, it hurt too much. Although I should be accustomed to the pain.

Actually, fuck money, fuck my stupid family, fuck responsibility. I've had enough of being a doll that my parents can just position anyway they want. I want to be able to make my own decisions and not have my family name hold me back. I want to be able to be my own person, not Rosalie Hale. It just pisses me off.

xxx

It had become sort of an after school ritual to go over to Bella's house and do homework and just talk, just us girls.

Next to me Alice slammed her math text book shut and rolled onto her back.

"Math sucks."

"Tell me about it," Bella said.

"Oh come on, algebra is so fun! Don't you get excited when you see x's and y's and stuck together," I exclaimed.

They looked shocked.

"Don't look at me like that," I said as I closed my own text book. "So, Bella, what about you and Edward?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She ignored me.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice whined.

"Nothing is going on between Edward and I," she didn't sound so convinced. "Okay, fine, I am extremely attracted Edward Cullen. He is so goddamn fine. Oof, I don't know how you two go every single day without jumping his fucking bones. Damn, I wish I could." She was animated.

"So why the fuck don't you?" I asked.

"I kind of get the impression that he's sort of a man whore and, I'm sorry, that's just not the way I roll," she said, almost apologetically.

"I'll be the first to say that Edward is, in his own way, a slut, but don't you think you should give it a try?" Alice asked softly.

"Oh, I don't know he's got me a little srewed up."

We all stayed silent for a while, chewing the information over in our heads.

"You wanna make cookies?" Bella asked out of the blue.

Alice got up and dashed down the stairs screaming "First one there gets to lick the bowl!"

Bella and I gave each other a look and ran for it.

xxx

Alice

The next day we brought cookies to school.

The girls and I found it quite amusing, watching everybody watch us eat deliciously scrumptious chocolate chip cookies. Damn we make good cookies.

Each of us brought a cookie for the guys. Jasper at his cookie and he kissed me sweetly, I could taste the cookie he had just eaten. I smiled up at him and his eyes mirrored mine. A look of complete and utter devotion stared down at me. We laced our fingers together and we just content staring into each others eyes.

Every moment with Jasper was intense, whether we kissing or touching or just looking at each other. The feelings I had for overrode all common sense. When he wasn't near me, I ached for him and when he was near all I could do was stare at him.

He knew virtually everything about me. Even the darkest secrets that lay deep down in the pit of my stomach, he knew. And in return, I knew everything about him. He is such a complex being, he fascinates, I am in awe of him.

I love him to the core.

And it hurt sometimes, not knowing if he really and truly loved me back.

xxx

Jasper

There it was again.

That little glimmer in her eyes. That little glint of doubt. The fact that she could ever doubt my devotion to her completely crushed me. As if I could ever not love her, as if I could ever not need her. She keeps me together when I feel like I'm about to rip at the seams. She's the glue that binds me. She's my everything.

And how she could doubt that, I will never understand.

Although, I of all people should now that Alice is a profoundly insecure person. After all she's been through, I can't even imagine how she comes to school everyday and puts a smile on her face. But in Alice's case, better school than home.

My poor, poor baby.

She's what keeps me together but at the same time; she's what threatens to tear me apart. Ours is a complicated relationship. We built in on trust and yet there is still that feeling in the pit of your stomach, wondering, always wondering, if she truly loves you.

I love Alice…I love her to the core, of that I'm sure of.

And my heart desperately believes that she loves me too. She must.

xxx

Emmett

I'm worried about Rose.

She just had her heart stomped on again. And you might think I'm an ass because I didn't warn her, but what's the point of warning her if she just wouldn't listen. The first few times this sort of thing had happened, I saw it right away, I tried warning her, but Rose clung desperately to the idea that she loved them.

My poor, poor Rose.

It breaks my heart seeing her like this, looking like a fragile little doll, Rose was strong and mighty, not vulnerable and scared. But at the same time, I can't help but feel a little happy, because it hurts even more when I see her in the arms of another. It's a selfish and disgusting thought and feeling to have, but I can't help it.

I'd rather hold her in my arms and comfort and be her shoulder to cry on then see be comforted by someone else, see her being held by another, or crying on another's shoulder.

I'd take anything I could get.

xxx

That Saturday, Rose showed up at my house. We walked up silently into my room and lay down in my bed, side by side.

"Em, tell me honestly, do I deserve it?" she asked quietly. It was the first thing she said, and it took me by surprise.

"Do you deserve what, Rose?"

"I must have done something wrong for God to punish me like this. He's condemned me to a life of roaming around with a shattered heart."

"Rose, please don't say things like that." The lump forming in my throat was uncomfortable.

"No, tell me, seriously, tell me what I have done wrong?" Her tone was desperate. The pain in my chest was crushing.

"Rosalie Hale, listen to me, you have done nothing to deserve the way those bastards treated you. What you _deserve_ is to be treated with respect and love. Don't fucking go blaming yourself for what they did. It was not your fault. It was nobody's fault but there's," I had turned onto my side and looked her in the eyes. Trying with all my might to convince her.

"But there must be something wrong with me?" Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes. Because she lying down on her back, they ran down the side of her face toward her ears and finally dropped onto the grey comforter.

"Listen to me, Rose, and listen to me good, because this is the first and last time I will tell you this. You are perfect. You are beautiful, you're smart, you're lovely. You deserve so much more than anyone could ever offer you. Rose, please understand, in my eyes you can do no wrong and everything you say and everything you do is flawless. You are flawless. I- I love you."

Her eyes widened.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

I'm so stupid, she could never feel the way I felt about her. Now she's going to leave and things are going to be so awkward between us and things will never be the same. What did I do? We'll never be as close as we were, it just won't be-

My inner monologue was cut short when the most astonishing thing happened. It came out of nowhere.

She kissed me.

xxx

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. **

**But don't worry your pretty little heads off, another chapter is on it's way. **

**Yeah, so about the chapter, it's kind of a lot to take it sooo, yeah.**

**love u for real **


	8. The Word On The Street

**Hello there! Its been a while hasn't it. Well, your patience will be rewarded because I think this is the longest chapter so far… **

**Not a lot of things happen but when they do happen theyre MAJOR my friends… **

**So yes, I do not own Twilight, but I do own BDR, cos, you know, its my story and all.**

**Playlist: LL Cool J- I Need Love, Hometown Glory- Adele, Who'd Have Known- Lily Allen, Serre- Moi- Tryo, Wonderwall- Cat Power, Again Again- Lady Gaga (I honestly hope you actually take the time and listen to these songs, because theyre awesome) **

Chapter Seven- The Word On The Street

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

_Wonderwall_ by Cat Power

Isabella

I'm utterly confused.

Mixed emotions were swirling around in my heart and my head.

I think about Edward. Edward and the feelings I experience whenever I'm around him. I get butterflies in my stomach, my heart beats faster and I just can't stop the smile from spreading across my face when his name flashes up on my phone. Every time I stare into those beautiful emerald eyes and he stares right back, it's like the whole world melts away and all I can see is him. Him and his strong, sharp jaw, Him and his lips that I just want to feel with the tips of my fingers, Him and his crazy mass of copper hair that I want to run my fingers through and feel its softness tickle my skin. I just want to bask in all that is Him.

Then I think about Laurent. Laurent and the feelings I used to experience whenever I was around him. When I used to get butterflies in my stomach, when my heart used to thump in my chest when I so little as thought of him and when a smile spread across my face whenever his name flashed up on my phone. But all those feelings were completely smothered by the way I felt when Edward was around.

And then I feel guilty because Laurent and I have been through so much together and maybe he still loved me and these feelings were just confusing me, and it sort of felt like… cheating.

And then I felt anger towards Edward. Who the hell was he to waltz into my life and completely turn it around and make me fall hard for him.

On top of those conflicting emotions I felt a sickening hole inside of me. And I knew that only going back to Montreal would fill.

The alarm clock reminded me I had school.

"Motherfucker," I muttered, slamming on the off button.

I got in the shower and took my time, making sure I was calm enough to face the rest of the day.

By the time I stepped out of the shower the bathroom was completely fogged up. I wiped the steam off the full length mirror and studied myself.

My hair, now a deep mahogany, was wet and clung to my naked back and almost reached my ass. Which was free of cellulite and perfectly sculpted. My breasts were convenient B cups and as perky as ever. My stomach was flat and you could just barely make out the shape of my abs. My thighs were strong, dancer's legs really.

Everything was perfect.

Okay, not _everything_.

xxx

Standing in my garage choosing which car I'd ride to school today, Edward texted me.

_Good morning _

I couldn't help but smile.

_Good morning _

I pressed the automatic garage door opener and slid into my navy blue 1967 Ford Mustang. I felt like a badass and sophisticated at the same time in this car, definitely one of my favorites. I plugged my I Pod into stereo and put it on shuffle. One of my favorites played and put a smile on my face. It fit my mood well.

_Embrasser et te mordre en même temps,_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant. _

_Te supplier de me revenir_

_Et tout faire pour te voir partir_

My black Ked tennis shoes hit the pedal and I drove toward the gates. They parted slowly as I made my way to them and then accelerated when they were fully opened. I watched them close in my rear view until I couldn't see them anymore.

And then something hit me.

I fell for Edward Cullen, _fuck_.

xxx.

I parked in the slot that had gradually become my designated parking space, right between Edward's Audi and Emmett's freaking huge-ass Hummer. When I cut the engine Edward was next to door opening it and offering me his hand. We stood face-to-face, hand-in-hand, and those fucking butterflies were just flapping away in stomach. And also, fuck me his hair was looking especially sexed up today. Yum.

"Guess what?" He whispers he breathes, his breath washes over me and sends a delicious shiver down my spine.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Emmett and Rose are together… finally." He says this with a huge smile on his face.

I feel my own smile get wider, if that's even possible. I squeal and pull him away from the cars and go and see them with my own eyes. I've been waiting for this to happen since I met them. Emmett and Rosalie are perfect for each other they just didn't see it. Correction, Rosalie didn't see it. I knew from the moment I saw how Em acted around Rose that he was head over heals for her and it was really sad because Rose had her God awful gold digger of a boyfriend. But this weekend she called me up in tears saying how he was no good and how she broke up with him… I guess she finally saw what was right in front of her or more likely Emmett came to his senses.

They are so cute. Their fingers are laced together and they're just smiling at everyone who passes by. Emmett looks like he's won the lottery and Rose looks like she found something she's been missing. Well, they both look like they're on fucking cloud nine.

"Rose! I'm so happy for you!" I whisper excitedly in her ear as I hug her. "You already know you're gonna have to spill later. And if you don't want to, well Alice will just make you so I'm not worried."

"Of course I'll tell you everything, what do you think I am, a bitch? Okay, don't answer that question," she laughs. Everything about her seems more jovial and light, not like she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. I truly am fucking ecstatic for her.

"Ladies, the bell is going to ring in about five minutes and Rose doesn't have her books. Now, I don't want my girlfriend"-Emmett said this and his dimples were even more prominent-"to be late for class, so we better head in." He puts his arm around her shoulder and gives her sweet kiss on the cheek before turning towards the school's entrance. Rosalie was just eating up all the affection.

"Awwww, they're so adorable, don't you think?" I ask Edward who had made his way back next to me.

"They look really happy and I'm really happy for them," he said with a smile.

He took my hand and led me into the school.

xxx

Alice and I were walking out of the school's doors when I saw him waiting by my car, waiting for me.

Laurent.

No matter how far gone the spark was, he was still my best friend in the whole entire world and I was fucking thrilled to see him.

I didn't care if I looked like an idiot; I ran across the parking lot, through the throngs of students and jumped into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Salut, ma chère, how are you?" His thickly accented voice bringing me back home.

"Good, I missed you." I didn't know I missed him until I saw him.

"Moi aussi, Isabella," he whispers in my ear softly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him as I hop off of him. I've expected this day to come. I always knew he would come visit me.

"What you're not happy to see me?" he asked playfully, putting a hand on his heart. "Mais vraiment, Belle, I came to see you of course!"

"Mais c'est sur que t'es venu pour moi!"

"And, Bella, who are these lovely ladies?" he asked looking towards Alice and Rosalie who have are _casually_ leaned on my car.

"Laurent, these are my new friends, Alice and Rosalie."

"Enchanté Alice, enchanté Rosalie. Isabella, you did not tell me that you had such beautiful friends," he said both their names in French and kissed the back of their hands. Ali and Rose both swooned. The French are charming.

"And Bella did not tell us you were so hot," Alice blurts out. Nice.

"Mmm, yeah. So girls, Laurent and I are going to go back to my place for a while and hang out _alone_." I really needed to talk to him.

"Ooooh, I got it, don't worry Bells, we got it," Rosalie said with a knowing look. Beside her Alice was giving me the I-know-you're-going-to-fuck-him-but-don't-worry-I-understand-why look.

They were clueless.

xxx

Later on that night, Laurent and I were sitting on my fluffy white duvet eating chips and just talking. This is what I love about him. We could just talk and talk and talk for hours and hours on end. We weren't shy around each other, we talked about anything and everything. And this is why it was weird I was nervous to tell him what I had to tell him. I knew it was because I didn't want to see his reaction. Any way it went, I didn't want to witness it.

"Okay, ma chere, what is it? What's wrong?" He cupped my cheek with his hand and looked me right in the eyes. And I couldn't not tell him.

"Bébé, you know that I love you right?" I start.

He nods.

"I thought I could do this, this long distance thing. But I feel like, like the fire is gone." I didn't want to look him in the eye, so I stared at my hands. "Je t'aime encore, but not the way I used to. You're still my best friend and I still have feelings for you, but my feelings for someone else are stronger. When I met you, bébé, I knew deep in my bones that I loved you and you were the one. Or at least I thought I knew. But I came here, and I met someone, and… and well, I fell in love. And I fell hard. I tried to stop feeling what I was feeling because I felt so gosh darn guilty because I had you and you were, are, perfect, in every way. But I can't stop the feelings I have for him." I looked into his eyes for the first time since I started speaking. "You must know that you can't fight this, this all-encompassing feeling of… of… I can't even express what it feels like. You understand don't you?"

I held my breath, waiting.

"Je comprends. I understand." I let go of the breath I've been holding in. "You can't stop the heart from feeling what it wants to feel. I have to tell you, that I have felt the same distancing. I thought if I came here, everything would go back to how it was, that I'd love you and worship you with the same fervor as I did but the feeling I was expecting… it never came. I fear I've fallen in love too. The Russian ballet came to Montreal. And I met someone, a ballerina named Irina, and it was as you explained, an all-encompassing feeling of nothing you could ever put into words. It's an amazing feeling."

We smile each other, knowing nothing else must be said. We were over, but we were never going to be truly over, we would always have each other, he would always be my one true love and for that and for so many other things he will always have a special place in my heart and my life.

"Okay, love, tell me about this boy," Laurent said with a knowing smile.

Where to start?

xxx

Two hours, an emotionally loaded conversation and three bags of salt and vinegar Ms. Vickie's later, Laurent was headed out the door.

He was really and truly my best friend, I couldn't have asked for better people in my life.

And that reminded me, Rose had some splaining to do.

It also reminded me that, me and Edward, we could be together without that awful guilt I had been feeling.

If Edward wanted a relationship that is…

xxx

**So, did you like it?**

**Anyhoo, I was thinking we could take next chapter for a vote… **

**Do yall want Alice/Jasper, Rose/Em, or Edward/Bella ? **

**Its up to you to decide, pallies. **

**love yusss**


End file.
